hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2049 Atlantic hurricane season (Steven, Ryne, and HurricaneTeen)
The 2049 Atlantic hurricane season is expected to be a very active season. The season began on June 1, 2049, and it will end on November 30, 2049, dates of which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. So far, it has produced a total of 16 depressions, with 14 becoming a named tropical storm, 9 becoming a hurricane and four majors. This season is also expected to be very destructive, with at least 4 storms destructive enough to be retired, and a total of between 35 - 39 storms is planned for this season. Season summary NOTE: You guys can add new info to this section once you add new storms. Also, don't forget to update the timeline and infobox and cross out the names in the storm names section down below, so I (Steve820) won't have to do all the work. June The season began early, with the first storm, Ashley, forming on June 4 only a few days after the official start of the season. It struck near the Texas-Louisiana border and caused plenty of damage in the affected regions. After that, a second storm named Brandon strengthened to Category 1 hurricane status, but remained mostly out to sea with slight impacts in Bermuda. Brandon crossed over to the first couple days of July. July The month began with Brandon active, and later in the month, two storms (Chantal and Derek) has formed so far. Chantal was a weak TS that caused impacts in the southeast US and Derek was a Category 2 that stayed completely out to sea. Derek formed west of the Cape Verdes and moved through the central Atlantic, before dissipating between Newfoundland and the Azores. (Will be continued once the other parts of the season are done) Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2049 till:01/01/2050 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2049 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2049 till:08/06/2049 color:TS text:Ashley from:23/06/2049 till:02/07/2049 color:C1 text:Brandon from:05/07/2049 till:07/07/2049 color:TS text:Chantal from:10/07/2049 till:19/07/2049 color:C2 text:Derek from:16/07/2049 till:31/07/2049 color:C4 text:Erin from:17/07/2049 till:18/07/2049 color:TD text:Six from:19/07/2049 till:21/07/2049 color:TS text:Felipe from:24/07/2049 till:03/08/2049 color:C3 text:Georgina barset:break from:01/08/2049 till:04/08/2049 color:TS text:Ivy from:06/08/2049 till:12/08/2049 color:C2 text:Jerry from:09/08/2049 till:11/08/2049 color:TD text:Twelve from:11/08/2049 till:14/08/2049 color:TS text:Kara from:15/08/2049 till:26/08/2049 color:C5 text:Louise from:20/08/2049 till:27/08/2049 color:C2 text:Madison from:25/08/2049 till:10/09/2049 color:C6 text:Nestor from:28/08/2049 till:05/09/2049 color:TS text:Olga barset:break from:31/08/2049 till:02/09/2049 color:TD text:Eighteen from:02/09/2049 till:16/09/2049 color:C7 text:Paolo from:05/09/2049 till:10/09/2049 color:C1 text:Rebekah from:09/09/2049 till:14/09/2049 color:TS text:Smith from:13/09/2049 till:22/09/2049 color:C4 text:Tasha from:16/09/2049 till:25/09/2049 color:C2 text:Van from:22/09/2049 till:26/09/2049 color:TS text:Wendy from:27/09/2049 till:06/10/2049 color:C3 text:Alpha barset:break from:03/10/2049 till:07/10/2049 color:TS text:Beta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2049 till:01/07/2049 text:June from:01/07/2049 till:01/08/2049 text:July from:01/08/2049 till:01/09/2049 text:August from:01/09/2049 till:01/10/2049 text:September from:01/10/2049 till:01/11/2049 text:October from:01/11/2049 till:01/12/2049 text:November from:01/12/2049 till:01/01/2050 text:December List of storms Descriptions and tracks will be added once all the storms are in. Tropical Storm Ashley Hurricane Brandon Tropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Derek Hurricane Erin Tropical Depression Six Tropical Storm Felipe Hurricane Georgina Hurricane Humphrey Subtropical Storm Ivy Hurricane Jerry Tropical Depression Twelve Tropical Storm Kara Hurricane Louise Hurricane Madison Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Subtropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Paolo Hurricane Rebekah Tropical Storm Smith Hurricane Tasha Hurricane Van Tropical Storm Wendy Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2043 season. Unused names are marked in . The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2055 season. Greek Alphabet Due to extreme activity and the normal list being exhausted, the Greek Alphabet had to be used. *Alpha *Beta Any comments? If you want to suggest something new to be added or something changed, or if you just want to express your opinions on this season, leave interesting and creative responses in the comment section BELOW ↓ ↓ ↓ ! Whether it be a simple compliment such as "Nice season guys!" or "This season is extremely awesome!!! Great work!" or something even more interesting like "This season is bursting with awesomeness!! Great job dudes!", you guys are free to express your opinions on this season. NOTE: Please don't leave harmful comments, do personal attacks on us, or harass us. Please remain civil, as harmful comments, personal attacks, harassment, and all that other bad stuff will not be tolerated at all, and leaving these type of comments could result in you being reported to the VSTF wiki, being blocked, or even being blocked/banned indefinitely in extremely serious cases.